wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons of Nightmare
The dragons of nightmare are fel dragons encountered at the Emerald Nightmare. Background Adventure Guide The Emerald Dream was entrusted to Ysera for safekeeping, and the mightiest of her green dragon brood were assigned to stand watch over four portals that connected directly to Azeroth. But even before the Cataclysm, these dragons began to show signs of corruption. Now, the path to the Nightmare's core runs through the dragons' lair. Abilities Shared Abilities — Ysondre and the nightmare of each of her cohorts share the following abilities on the ground. Mark of the Nightmare * Mark of Ysondre — Ysondre periodically marks all players within 45 yds, inflicting 6804 Shadow damage every 1 sec for 35 sec. Upon reaching 10 stacks, the target is afflicted with Slumbering Nightmare and stunned for 30 sec. * Mark of Emeriss — Emeriss periodically marks all players within 45 yds, inflicting 6804 Shadow damage every 1 sec for 35 sec. Upon reaching 10 stacks, the target is afflicted with Slumbering Nightmare and stunned for 30 sec. * Mark of Lethon — Lethon periodically marks all players within 45 yds, inflicting 6804 Shadow damage every 1 sec for 35 sec. Upon reaching 10 stacks, the target is afflicted with Slumbering Nightmare and stunned for 30 sec. * Mark of Taerar — Taerar periodically marks all players within 45 yds, inflicting 6804 Shadow damage every 1 sec for 35 sec. Upon reaching 10 stacks, the target is afflicted with Slumbering Nightmare and stunned for 30 sec. * Slumbering Nightmare — Traps a player in a deep nightmare, stunning the target for 30 sec. This effect only occurs on players reaching 10 stacks of a particular mark of nightmare. Corrupted Breath — Breathes out corruption in a frontal spray, inflicting 941842 to 1040984 Plague damage to players within 45 yds. Tail Lash — Inflicts 696150 to 731850 Physical damage to players behind the caster, knocking them back. Ysondre — Ysondre shares health with Emeriss, Lethon, and Taerar. Nightmare Blast — Launches a ball of nightmare essence, inflicting 427500 to 472500 Shadow damage to players struck and knocking them back. This creates a Nightmare Bloom for 1 min. * Nightmare Bloom — Every 3 sec, inflicts 185799 to 205358 Shadow damage to players standing within the Nightmare Bloom. If no players stand upon the bloom, instead it periodically releases a Dread Horror. Dread Horror — An amalgam of nightmare fuel, this horror seeks out life to devour. * Wasting Dread — Players within 5 yds of the Dread Horror have their damage done reduced by 50%. * Unrelenting — Periodically increases movement speed by 20% and damage done by 10%. Call Defiled Spirit — Calls forth a defiled druid spirit from the nightmare, which roots players and then detonates. * Defiled Vines — Defiled roots snake out of the ground, immobilizing all players within 10 yds. * Defiled Eruption — The defiled spirit explodes, inflicting 1406015 to 1554017 Shadow damage to players within 10 yds. Emeriss Volatile Infection '''— An infection burns within the target, inflicting 146187 to 161576 Nature damage to the target and all players within 10 yds every 3 sec for 1.5 min. Emeriss uses this ability while grounded. '''Essence of Corruption — Essences of corruption periodically spawn around Emeriss. Emeriss uses this ability while grounded. Essence of Corruption * Corruption — Corruption bursts forth, inflicting 220722 to 243957 Shadow damage to all players. Corruption of the Dream — Emeriss corrupts the dream around herself, infecting her allies. Any time one of her allies perishes, a corrupted mushroom spawns from its corpse. Emeriss uses this ability while flying. * Corrupted Burst — When a corrupted mushroom explodes, it inflicts 762090 to 842310 Nature damage to all nearby players. Lethon Siphon Spirit — Lethon pulls a soul fragment out of players, drawing them in towards himself. When the spirit reaches Lethon, it heals both him and Ysondre for 17062500 health. Lethon uses this ability while grounded. * Unrelenting — Periodically increases movement speed by 20% and damage done by 10%. Gloom — Lethon causes nightmares to periodically fall from above, inflicting 452534 to 500170 Shadow damage to players within 10 yds of the impact area. Lethon uses this ability while grounded. Shadow Burst — Targets a player for a burst of energy. After 10 sec, shadow magic spreads to the three players nearest to that target, inflicting 81720 Shadow damage every 3 sec and reducing movement speed by 10% for 21 sec. This effect stacks. Lethon uses this ability while flying. Taerar Shades of Taerar — Taerar splits his essence into two images of himself. These images have less health and do less damage, but share some of his same abilities. Taerar uses this ability while grounded. Shade of Taerar * Corrupted Breath — Breathes out corruption in a frontal spray, inflicting 522409 to 577400 Plague damage to players within 45 yds. Seeping Fog — Nightmare fog seeps out from Taerar. If a player comes into contact with the fog, that player is put to sleep for 6 sec and suffers 160250 Nature damage every 1 sec for the duration. Taerar uses this ability while grounded. Bellowing Roar — Taerar releases a mighty dragon roar, causing all players to run in fear for 3 sec. Taerar uses this ability while flying. Lumbering Mindgorger — At 90%, 60%, and 30% health remaining, a Lumbering Mindgorger coalesces to devour the thoughts of all players. Crimson Moon — Periodically inflicts 256200 to 283170 Shadow damage to all players within 60 yds. Collapsing Nightmare — Reality comes crashing down, inflicting 432250 to 477750 Shadow damage to players within 5 yds of the explosion and reducing their damage done by 50% for 9 sec. Devour Nightmare '''— Upon reaching full energy, the Lumbering Mindgorger begins to devour the minds of all players, killing them. Quotes '''Entering Zone Malfurion Stormrage yells: This was the Emerald Dreamway. During my long slumber, it was here I communed with the Green Dragonflight. Malfurion Stormrage yells: Now this sacred place has been made into a conduit for the Nightmare to spread its corruption. This we cannot allow! Aggro Ysondre yells: The strands of life have been severed! The dreamers must be avenged! Entering Combat Emeriss yells: Hope is a disease of the soul! This land shall wither and die! Lethon yells: I can sense the shadow on your hearts. There can be no rest for the wicked! Taerar yells: Peace is but a fleeting dream! Let the Nightmare reign! Casting Corruption of the Dream Emeriss yells: Taste the Nightmare's corruption! Casting Shades of Taerar Taerar yells: Children of madness! I release you upon this world! Casting Siphon Spirit Lethon yells: Your wicked souls shall feed my power! Casting Call Defiled Spirit Ysondre yells: Come forth, dreamers... and claim your vengeance! Killed a player Ysondre yells: Give yourself over, as I did. Ysondre yells: No one resists the Nightmare! Wipe Ysondre yells: The Nightmare is inescapable. Ysondre yells: All will succumb to the Nightmare! Death Ysondre yells: It fades. It all fades away... Ysondre yells: At last... the long dream comes. Outro Malfurion Stormrage yells: Oh Ysondre! How cruel fate can be! Cleansed of the Nightmare once before, only to become its victim yet again. Some wounds never truly heal. Malfurion Stormrage yells: May you find peace at last, old friend. External Links Wowhead WoWDB